Snow and Storm
by Chanae7
Summary: A young Thunderclan cat struggles from her want to avenge her brother, little does she now a whole war will be the consequence. This is a fanfiction I began writing three years ago and never finished, but i decided, why not post it?
1. AllegiancesPrologue

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader: Icestar- A tom with a pale gray coat and piercing blue eyes.

Deputy: Whitewhisker- Black tom with white muzzle.

Medicine cat:

Warriors (cats who have been trained and aren't elders or queens)

Snowtail- A pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

Fernclaw- A tabby she-cat.

Ashheart- Dark gray tom.

(Thrushpaw)

Patchfoot: A black tom with brown paws.

(Robinpaw)

Swift cloud: A white she-cat with gray flecks.

Mousetail: a brown she-cat.

(Daisypaw)

Poppypaw: A ginger she-cat.

Duststorm: A dark brown tabby tom.

(Barkpaw)

Redstripe: A ginger tom with a darker ginger stripe along his muzzle.

Batear: A full black tom.

Apprentices ( cats six moons or older in training)

Thrushpaw: A small brown tom.

Daisypaw: A tortoishell she-cat.

Barkpaw: A skinny, ginger tom.

Robinpaw: A light brown she-cat with a ginger stomach.

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Nightflower: Black she-cat with stunning blue eyes.

Mosscloud: A tabby with stunning blue eyes.

Lilyfoot: A delicate pale gray she-cat.

Elders (retired warrior/queens)

Leaffur: Tabby she-cat with black ears.

Tornclaw: a brown tom with a missing claw.

Shimmerfur: A gray and white she-cat.

Riverclan:

Leader: Shellstar- A ginger she-cat with white patches.

Deputy: Redfur- a brown tom with darker brown stripes.

Warriors:

Pebbleclaw: A gray and black she-cat

Medicine cat: Lightfoot- A delicate looking black she-cat.

Mudtail: A white tom with a brown tail.

Skyheart: A golden she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

Longfur: A calico-colored tom with unusually long fur.

Willowcloud: A pale gray she-cat with ash-colored stripes.

Minnowpelt: A minnow-colored she-cat with black stripes.

Queens:

Mistflower: A blue, gray, and white she-cat.

Dappleface: A brown she-cat with black spots.

Elders

Scartail: A tom with different shades of brown and a scarred tail.

Mistyeye: A white and black she-cat with a blind eye.

Windclan:

Leader: Breezestar- A black, white, and golden-colored tom.

Deputy: Cindercloud- A dark gray she-cat.

Medicine cat: Harepelt- A dusky brown tom.

Warriors:

Heathertail: Heather colored she-cat.

Barkheart: An auburn-colored tom.

Yellowpatch: A brown tom with golden ears and tail.

Pigeonfoot: A pale brown tabby she-cat with a crooked paw.

Frostnose: a golden she-cat with a white muzzle.

Queens:

Duskflower: Pale orange she-cat.

Tuliptail: Blue-gray she-cat with a white tail.

Tallear: A peachy colored she-cat with unusually long ears.

Elders:

Clawear: An extremely pale brown tom with a torn ear.

Brokenfoot: A white she-cat with a permanently twisted foot.

Poppyleaf: A golden and brown she-cat.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Pinestar- A brown tabby tom.

Deputy: Stormcloud- A smokey-gray tom.

Medicine cat: Bogpelt-A mud-brown tom.

Warriors:

Marshfur: A white she-cat with patches of brown.

Smallfoot: A black she-cat with short legs and small paws.

Blackear: A ginger tom with black ears.

Russettail: A russet colored she-cat,

Cindereyes: A black tom with gray eyes.

Turtlepelt: A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Queens:

Redflower: A flame-colored she-cat.

Shadepelt: A dark gray, almost black, she-cat.

Brambleheart: A brindle she-cat.

Elders:

Halfwhisker: A tabby tom with short whiskers.

Berrypad: A white and black she-cat with pink paw pads.

Prologue

In a clearing that was shining bright with moonlight, a black tom spoke:

"These are difficult times for the clans."

"Yes, they must guard their territories well, but not lose control of their anger," another starry cat replied.

"They will manage if they have faith in us to help them." meowed a tabby.

"The question is should we? After all then they wouldn't truly have freedom." meowed a new comer.

All of the cats turned and looked. The tom that stood before them had a pelt like a burning flame.

"But we can still help them!" another cat insisted.

"We shall chose a warrior from Thunderclan to be prepared for a battle." meowed the flame-pelted cat.

"What about Riverclan?"

"Someone can warn the medicine cat of the trouble rising from within Riverclan." the tom meowed calmly.

"What about Shadwoclan? They are suffering from Twolegs poisoning their prey."

"They must learn that their current strategy is _not_ who they should solve their problems." the orange cat growled.

"And Windclan?"

"They too will be warned of the upcoming battle, for they will get involved."

"We shall now go speak to our clans."

Then slowly, the area emptied of the cars of Starclan, who knew trouble would soon arise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a forest shaded by a canopy of trees, a pure white she-cat stalked through the undergrowth. Her warrior ceremony kept replaying in her head. Her thunderclan apprentice name had been Snowpaw, but she had just been named Snowtail by her leader, Icestar.

Suddenly Snowtail pricked her ears. She heard a scuffling noise under a juniper bush._ A mouse! And about time too._ Quickly, she pinpointed the prey, and then pounced. With one blow of her paw the mouse was dead. _My first prey as a warrior!_ Happily Snowtail ran back to camp with her catch.

After coming through the gorse tunnel she realized something was wrong. Cats were in little groups, casting suspicious glances at the tunnel.

"Snowtail! You will never guess what happened!" yowled Snowtail's friend Fernclaw.

"What?" Snowtail asked.

"Shadowclan have been in our territory stealing prey, that's what, meowed Fernclaw, "everyone is worried since the prey is scare, I mean look at the freshkill pile!"

Snowtail turned around and saw what Fernclaw meant. It was a pitiful sight, there only was a thrush and a rabbit. Her stomach growling in disagreement, Snowtail added her catch to the pile, taking none for herself.

As she headed for the warriors den, Snowtail let herself get caught up in her thoughts. _Why did Shadowclan always have to take their prey? Couldn't they see Thunderclan's problems were bad enough? _Snowtail's claws sank deep into her mossy bed, unsheathed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, the warrior code demanded that the clans must never steal from one another. Of course, this wasn't the first Shadowclan had stolen prey. It was a constant problem that they seemed to have passed down from generation to generation. But the last moon it had been even worse. Not only was prey being stolen, but Shadow clan had the never to start fight with the patrols. Rockpelt, the medicine cat, had enough patients already without Shadowclan's help.

"Snowtail! Icestar wanted me to tell you that you are going to the Gathering tonight."

Snowtail, flinched, startled out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Thrushpaw looking at her expectantly. Slowly his words sunk in. _I'm going to the Gathering!_

"Thanks Thrushpaw, you can go now." Snowtail meowed to her old denmate.

Snowtail picked at her bedding with a claw thinking about the Gathering. _I get to see Icestar question Pinestar about Shadowclan's recent actions!_

With excitement surging through her paws, Snowtail curled up and tucked her nose under her tail. It seemed like hours before she finally drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

Snowtail woke up to the sound of cats coming out the warriors den. Slowly, Snowtail uncurled and stretched her legs, one at a time. After stretching, Snowtail sprang into the group of cats waiting excitedly to go to the Gathering.

"Snowtail, I don't think you'll ever grow out of being like a kit." Ashheart commented, teasingly.

"How else would I have fun?" retorted Snowtail, her tail curling up in amusement.

"Will the pair of you stop arguing so we can get moving?" meowed Leaffur, an elder.

Snowtail nodded, embarrassed, when she saw Icestar was already speeding out of the tunnel. With a startled squeak, Snowtail sped up until she was caught up to Fernclaw.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little later they reached the Four Trees. Snowtail stared at the four great oaks awestruck. She would never cease to be surprised by the trees glittering in the moonlight. Snowtail longed to spring forward, but forced herself to wait for Icestar's signal. Finally, it came. Thunderclan surged forward and soon were blended in with the other clans. Snowtail went forward to greet her friend, Pebbelclaw, from Riverclan. Spotting her, Snowtail bounded forward.

"Hi, Pebbelclaw, how's the prey running?" meowed Snowtail.

"Fine," responded Pebbleclaw shortly.

"What, is there something wrong?" Snowtail meowed softly.

"There wouldn't be if it weren't for _some_ cats," responded Pebbleclaw, casting a glance at another Riverclan warrior.

Snowtail, following the warrior's gaze spotted the Riverclan deputy, Reedfur.

"What has Reedfur done to ruffle your fur?" asked Snowtail, thoroughly confused.

Pebbleclaw looked at her, warily.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You see Shellstar went to Moonstone to share dreams with Starclan. While she was away, Reedfur naturally took charge of camp. Well _he_ decided that he was going to see who would be loyal to him when he became leader. So he went on patrol by himself and didn't come back. Soon cats began to worry, so we sent out a patrol to look for him, bbu tleft enough behind to protect the camp. A little while later he came back with the patrol we had sent. Then he called a Clan meeting and announced that the rest of us were disloyal and he threatened us, saying that unless we started showing _loyalty_ to him then we would become outcasts when he became leader," finished Pebbleclaw with an angry spit.

"But what else could you have done you couldn't just leave the camp unguarded!" Snowtail exclaimed.

"Try telling _him_ that," replied Pebbleclaw with an angry flick of her tail.

"Well, didn't you tell Shellstar?"

"You're also forgetting Reedfur is Shellstar's only son," meowed Pebbleclaw furiously.

"May all Clans gather beneath the rock, so we can start the meeting!"

Snowtail turned to see Breezestar, the Windclan leader, starting the meeting. Breezestar decided to speak first. Snowtail had a hard time listening to him still thinking about Pebbleclaw's words. She vaguely heard him speak of two new apprentices, and that all was well.

"Icestar, would you like to speak next?" asked Shellstar.

Icestar stepped forward.

"Thunderclan unfortunately brings news of theft. Pinestar, why have you allowed your warriors to hunt in our territory?" Icestar meowed, barely containing his fury.

"My warriors will hunt wherever the prey is, would you do so differently?" meowed Pinestar cooly.

"I would find another way, as will you," Icestar meowed matching the other leader's coolness.

"If you hunt in our territory again we'll be ready!" yowled Ashheart fiercely.

More angry outbursts came from Thunderclan. Icestar waved his tail for silence.

"We also bring news of a new warrior. Those of you who knew Snowpaw, she will be now known as Snowtail."

Snowtail looked at her paws, her whiskers twitching as cats turned to look at her, meowing in approval.

After the remaining leaders spoke the Gathering was brought to a close. Snowtail went to the Thunderclan group, thoughts buzzing through her head as they made their way back to camp. When they reached camp, Icestar immediately called a Clan meeting and shared the news from the Gathering. Then he warned the Clan of an upcoming battle.

* * *

A few days later Snowtail woke up, and went to get a piece of freshkill. Picking up a vole Snowtail went under a small tree and started eating.

"Snowtail! Whitewhisker wants us to go on a hunting patrol," Ashheart meowed, walking over to her.

"Okay," meowed Snowtail to the other warrior, gulping down her prey.

Snowtail enjoyed hunting with Ashheart, he was easy-going and skillful. Shortly after they had each caught a piece of freshkill it began to snow.

"Why don't we try hunting by the stream, maybe we'll have better luck over there," suggested Snowtail.

"Sure," Ashheart agreed.

Eagerly, Snowtail bounded towards the stream. Because of the snow the bank was more steep and slippery, so when she came to it, Snowtail slid down. Letting out a startled yowl, Snowtail slid down to the ice which broke. With a horrible sensation, she fell through the ice. She knew she should be calm but it was a little hard when she was drowning in ice cold water. Instinctively her paws began to flail in panic. Then she became to tired, and stopped pushing. All she remembered was strong jaws pulling at her scruff before it all went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snowtail woke up in the medicine cat den. She saw Ashheart apologizing to Rockpelt, the medicine, saying he shouldn't have let her hunt by the stream. Snowtail lifted her head; at first things were fuzzy, but eventually her sight began to clear. Rockpelt looked down at her, his whiskers twitching in relief.

"You mother, Nightflower, and your brother, Batear, were in here earlier," meowed Rockpelt.

Snowtail nodded vaguely.

"Here, eat this," meowed Ashheart, pushing an herb under her nose.

As he moved the herbs with his paw, Snowtail got a whiff of feverfew.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the water," meowed Snowtail, slightly embarrassed at her clumsiness.

"It was no problem," Ashheart replied.

* * *

After speaking to Ashheart, Snowtail almost instantly fell back asleep. She dreamed of a starry cat that came forward to speak. He told her of upcoming trouble that would end in a fierce battle. Slowly, the cat faded, its orange pelt left a tiny glimmer in its place.

* * *

With a jolt Snowtail awoke. After a few moments she was able to recollect her dream. _That Starclan warrior was Firestar!_ Snowtail tried remember all she could about the former leader of Thunderclan. It was so many moons ago, but he was remembered like he led just yesterday. He had been known as a wise and brave leader, so his warning troubled Snowtail greatly. _I have to prepare for the battle!_ She wished she knew _when_ the battle would be. Snowtail jumped up, ready to go, when she remembered that she was sick. Slowly sinking back into the bedding, Snowtail curled back up thinking.

A few days later Rockpelt let Snowtail return to the warriors den. The relief of being able to sleep in her own nest again was overwhelming.

* * *

Snowtail started to do patrols again as soon as Rockpelt gave her the all clear. This morning she had dawn patrol with Swiftcloud, Poppypelt, and Duststorm. Happily, Snowtail uncurled in her nest and quickly gave herself a short wash. When she was done, Snowtail came out of the warrior's den and joined the patrol.

"We are to patrol the Shadowclan border," meowed Swiftcloud, who was in charge of the patrol.

"Yeah, let's see if Shadowclan picked _today_ to hunt in our territory," Poppypelt meowed eagerly.

"I'd like to see them try!" hissed Snowtail.

"Can we get going or are we going to stand around all day?" meowed Duststorm in an exasperated meow.

Letting out a purr of amusement, Snowtail followed her clanmates. At the beginning of the Thunderpath they smelled nothing suspicious. Then towards the middle of it the action started.

Snowtail sniffed the air. _Shadowclan! And boy do they stink!_ Snowtail crinkled her nose in disgust.

Swiftcloud must have smelled it too, because she signaled with her tail for the patrol to stay low. Following the signal, Snowtail crouched and peered through the undergrowth. Then they came into sight of the enemy warriors. There were for warriors and an apprentice waiting. Snowtail quickly signaled her tail towards the warriors. Swiftcloud surged forward, letting out a fearsome battle cry. Snowtail and the rest of the patrol followed her lead.

Only a few heartbeats later the clearing was filled with battling cats. Snowtail leaped on a gray tomcat. She clawed his ears and with her hind legs she clawed his back. Hissing, the warrior threw her off and jumped onto her. Snowtail furiously scrabbled at her attacker's belly. The gray tomcat paused his scratching for a moment and pricked his ears. Snowtail took advantage of this pause and craned her neck to bite his throat. She heard a yowl of pain and the tom streaked into the bushes. With a wave of relief Snowtail turned around. Now she saw what had distracted the tom. More Shadowclan warriors were pouring into the clearing. With a horrified gasp, Snowtail leapt back into battle.

"Snowtail! Run back to camp, we need more warriors!" yowled Swiftcloud.

Snowtail ran as quickly as she could back to camp. She vaguely was blurs of trees, as she sprinted past. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Snowtail reached the camp. Quickly, she explained what was happening and she returned with the rest of the Thunderclan's warriors and Thrushpaw and Robinpaw.

As soon as Snowtail reached the place a tortoiseshell cat jumped on her. Quickly, Snowtail crouched then surged upward sending the other cat flying. Then she leapt at the cat and they started to claw at one another. Then the other cat bit Snowtail's leg. Pain like fire clouded Snowtail's mind. Tail bristling with fury Snowtail lunged forward and bit the cat's neck. When she thought she couldn't hold on any longer, she heard the Shadowclan deputy yowl for the warriors to retreat. Giving her opponent a warning nip, Snowtail let the cat leave.

The area was filled with Thunderclan cats panting. Snowtail looked around barely recognizing some of her clanmates, they were so wounded. Then with a jolt, she spotted Ashheart sprawled on the ground then saw he was breathing.

With a sigh of relief Snowtail continued to look around. Then she saw Batear, her brother, with his throat torn open and blood spilling out. _NO!!!!! Not him! What did he ever do to deserve this?!_ Snowtail let out a mournful, chilling cry, as she raced to her brother. Gently nosing him she desperately hoped he would wake up. But he didn't. Pain like she had never before experienced tore at her heart and seared through her body. _How will I tell Nightflower?_ Snowtail trembled at the thought of having to give the news of her brother's—_No it can't be true! He can't leave me like this!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vaguely, Snowtail heard Whitewhisker say they should get back to camp. Slowly she picked up her brother's cold body and trudged back to camp. When there, words were said over his body. Finally the clan sat vigil for him. Snowtail spent the whole night at her brother's side. Thoughts of when they were kits playing in the nursery ran through her mind. Snowtail thought of vengeance for her brother. Fernclaw had told her that it was Stormcloud, the Shadowclan deputy, who killed her brother.

When the first rays of dawn approached, Snowtail had to get up in order for the elders to bury Batear. Sadly, she watched dirt fall over Batear's body. When he was buried, Snowtail went to the warriors' den. She curled up in her nest and fell into an uneasy sleep. When she woke up, it was already evening; Snowtail sat up and stared at the sky.

Suddenly she felt a gentle tongue rasp over her ear. It was Ashheart.

"I thought you might want to be with someone," meowed Ashheart gently.

Then he started grooming her fur. It was nice to have company; Fernclaw was a good hunter so she was keeping busy with hunting patrols. Slowly Snowtail decided that her brother would have wanted her to move on and be happy. With this thought Snowtail came up with an idea.

"Do you want to go hunting?" asked Snowtail.

"Sure, but first lets go look at Lilyfoot's new kits!" meowed Ashheart.

Agreeing, Snowtail headed for the nursery. The kits were adorable. Two of them were pale gray like Lilyfoot and one was a dark tabby. For a quick moment she wondered who fathered the kits, then saw Duststorm licking Lilyfoot's ear.

"Have you named them yet?" asked Snowtail.

"Yes," meowed Lilyfoot, affectionately.

"This is Rainkit," meowed Lilyfoot, using her tail to point at the pale gray she-kit.

"This Birchkit," meowed Lilyfoot, pointing at the tabby tom.

"And lastly this is Dewkit," meowed Lilyfoot point at the tabby tom.

"Well, Dewkit will stay warm in leafbare," meowed Mosscloud's kit, Bloomkit, in a matter-of-a-fact-tone.

"You are certainly right," meowed Ashheart, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Well, we have to go now and hunt," explained Ashheart to Lilyfoot.

"Oh yeah, well bye! Your new kits are beautiful!" meowed Snowtail casting the words over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Ashheart.

By the time they got started the sun was starting to set.

"Tomorrow I promised Thrushpaw battle training, he's really excited, " meowed Ashheart.

"I wonder when I'll get an apprentice?" meowed Snowtail thoughtfully.

"Soon I'd think after all Mosscloud's kits are coming close to six moons,' meowed Ashheart reassuringly.

Snowtail blinked appreciatively at him, then pricked her ears.

"Squirrel," she meowed quietly spooting a squirrel eating a beechnut.

Slowly, Snowtail stalked forward towards the squirrel. The squirrel heard her a moment too late. Snowtail jumped and bit its neck. She started to bury it when she noticed something.

"Hey, Ashheart, look the stream is no longer frozen and the snow is melting!" exclaimed Snowtail.

"Newleaf at last!" meowed Ashheart excitedly.

"Yep, come on lets get going so we can stock up the freshkill pile," meowed Snowtail.

With that Snowtail ran past Ashheart and kept going. Briefly, she heard him say "Hey" but kept running. Soon she heard the thumping of pawsteps behind her. The Ashheart jumped on Snowtail.

"Caught you," he teased.

"Not if I can help it!" retorted Snowtail, slipping out from under him.

For a few moments they scuffled, then broke apart panting. Suddenly Ashheart disappeared before Snowtail could speak then came back with a thrust in his mouth.

"I bet I'll get more prey than you do!" purred Snowtail.

"Oh, really?! We'll see about that," meowed Ashheart back.

Snowtail opened her mouth and drew in the scents. She smelled vole and something else…shrugging she pinpointed the vole and made her kill.

"Ha, I've got twice as much prey as—Wait, I think I smell something!" meowed Snowtail pausing.

"Fox!" meowed Ashheart darkly.

_So that's the scent I smelled earlier._

"We'd better get back and tell Icestar, come on," meowed Ashheart, now serious.

On their way back they collected the prey they had caught. When there, Snowtail offered to put their catch in the freshkill pile, while Ashheart told Icestar about the fox. Agreeing, Ashheart went to Icestar's den.

"Icestar said he is going to warn the queens," meowed Ashheart, when he came back.

Snowtail nodded seeing Icestar talking to Nightflower.

"Hey, Snowtail! Want to come eat with me?" called Fernclaw from across the clearing.

Snowtail looked behind her and saw Ashheart slipping into the warriors den. She felt her heart sink a little. Deciding he probably wasn't going to eat, Snowtail trotted over to Fernclaw, pausing to pick up a surprisingly plump pigeon.

"I've certainly been tired after all this hunting. Every time I go to rest someone asks me for hunting patrol. If this goes on there soon won't be any more prey to be hunted," meowed Fernclaw, as Snowtail sat down beside her.

"Well, newleaf is coming so that ought to give you a break," meowed Snowtail.

They spent the rest of the time sharing tongues until they were interrupted.

"Hey Fernclaw! Meet me in the den?" meowed Redstripe.

"Sure!" purred Fernclaw back.

"So that's how things are going, huh? meowed Snowtail slyly.

"What do you mean?" retorted Fernclaw fiercly.

"Oh, you know, Redstripe!" meowed Snowtail.

"Well okay, I like him. Will you get off my back now? You're no better with Ashheart!" meowed Fernclaw, her eyes amused as she jumped on Snowtail.

Snowtail threw her off, but her mind was somewhere else as she thought about Fernclaw's words. Did she like Ashheart?

"I'm going to the den now!" meowed Fernclaw, getting up and shaking the dust from her fur. Snowtail watched her retreating figure, and found herself jealous. Redstripe liked Fernclaw back. Feeling a little down, Snowtail went back to the den. She needed to keep strength in case of an attack from Shadowclan.

When she came in Ashheart was already asleep. He twitched as she curled up beside him. _He likes me as a friend, I think that's how I feel too_. Too tired to contemplate her feelings now, she drifted off to an unsure sleep, aware of every breath from Ashheart, even in her dreams.


End file.
